


The Shock That Brought Us Together

by deadsdream



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Cliffhanger, F/M, Fluff, Shock, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, also y/n and suna are 18 in this, and kisses, and stuff, but it’s nothing bad so it doesn’t matter, just make out sessions, no smut or anything, sorry - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, suna x reader female thing, the descriptions might not match u but, u can just imagine it as ur looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadsdream/pseuds/deadsdream
Summary: Y/N meets Rintarō for the first time, and she makes a grand discovery.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Shock That Brought Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I’m very sorry if the descriptions don’t match your looks! If you want, I recommend changing the descriptions to match your looks.  
> F/N - First Name  
> L/N - Last Name

A girl, elegant as one can be. She had her priorities straight, her grades above average, and a personality that cared for nothing but her studies. She was completely aware of the world and the way it worked, she knew everything except love.

A boy, quiet and gossipy. Not quite as fancy or graceful as she, but far more careless. He hadn’t the best grades, or a planned out future. Completely lost in the world he lives, the only thing he knows for certain, is that he was in love.

One girl and one boy, nothing in common, except for one thing. They were both there. Both standing on the edge of the cliff, neither knowing how they got there and neither wanting to learn why.

The girl stared at the boy for quite some time, wondering if he was going to do what she had planned for herself. The boy caught on rather slowly, looking over and down to meet her eyes. Her hair, long and soft, glowing and dark, shining in the moonlight of the peaceful and calm night. His hair, sticking out from both sides of his head, not remotely as beautiful or soft as hers. 

The girl’s anxiety started rising after realizing the boy had started looking at her too. She decided she would speak up and commence conversation so this tragic scene wouldn’t be as awkward as it was. 

“U-uhm-“ For the first time in her life, the girl didn’t know what to say. Usually, she could think things out, would know just what to say to people she knew nothing about. But this boy was different. This boy was here. This boy was here next to her. This boy, why this boy was her soulmate. Neither of them knew that though.

“L/N, right? From class 3-A? A perfect 4.0 GPA, not very popular friendship-wise, but still managed to become the class rep.” she was surprised to say the least. A boy she’d never met in her life, had known exactly who she was. “Yea that’s me..” Again, she hadn’t known what else to say. The way this boy made her speechless, made her seem so special, the way he made her feel. It was something about him, something that made her heart beat faster than normal. Sure, he was attractive, but she’s seen many attractive boys around her school, yet every single one of them failed to make her heart race the way it was when she saw him. 

“Rintarō Suna. You can call me Suna if you want, I don’t care.” Right off the bat, he’s allowing her to call him by her given name. The only person she’d ever let call her her first name was the children next door that she’d talk to on occasion and her family.

“Well, Suna,” she put more emphasis on his name. “I suppose if you can call me by my given as well.” The permission to use her given name made him smile the slightest bit, making it unseen to L/N. 

“Okay then, F/N.” He put some sort of seductive tone to it, adding a flirtatious smirk, and to top it all off, the lightest, and most dull half-open eyes that she’s ever seen, were staring into her chocolate irises. Her face began to turn all flustered, cheeks becoming a crimson rose on the first day of spring. She put her slender hands over her face in an attempt to cover the blushing mess that was F/N. 

“Getting flustered there are we now?” he teased, his smirk only getting larger. “Sh-shut up! I am not!” Both herself and Suna knew that she was blatantly lying.

“Come on now, darling, no need to lie.” He did it again. He made her cherry-colored cheeks into an even darker shade of red. He had made her blush for the third time in the past 10 minutes. How he managed to do it was beyond her knowledge, but she knew she liked it. F/N finally gave into the blush, accepting its presence on her face. “Suna! Cut it out, you’re gonna make me explode!” That said, he took a few breezy steps towards L/N, putting a hand on her cheek. F/N began to soften into the touch of Rintarō’s surprisingly delicate touch as he caressed her cheek ever so slightly.

Now, the two of them were blushing a deep red, deeper than any shade of red they’d ever seen. Standing so close to each other, merely 5 inches apart, the two students’ hands grasped onto the other’s. 

A shock they felt. A shock that signifies their relationship together. “W-what was that?” L/N asked, her chocolate eyes staring into the heavenly color of beige, known to be Rintarō’s eyes.

“I think it was a shock.” Suna knew exactly what that was and what it meant, knew what would become of the two Inarizaki students. “It felt..” F/N started out, trying to find her words that had been almost forever lost. “It felt amazing. If that was a shock then I want another one. It makes me wa-“ 

Something had cut her sentence off. She wasn’t sure what it had been, but she liked it. She looked down towards the feeling on her lips, noticing another pair had collided with hers. Realizing it was, indeed, Rintarō’s set of lips, she gave in and kissed him back, melting at the softness that came with it. She didn’t want it to end, and neither did he. But like everything else in life, all good things must come to an end. They finally broke apart, both gasping for air when they released.

Rintarō was the first to fully recover from their breathtaking moment, sighing as he stood up properly. “F/N, that wasn’t just any shock.” L/N had just regained her breath, locking gaze with Rintarō once again as he continued on with his words. “That was our soulmate shock. You know, the one you get when soulmates first hold hands?” Her eyes widened at this news, as it was something she had never heard about. In all the years she’s lived, she’s never once heard anything about a soulmate shock. She’s read fantasies in class about a soulmate string and a soulmate word carving, but never a soulmate shock. 

She didn’t know what would come of the two, but she sure knew what she hoped would happen.


End file.
